At present, the metal cabinets are widely applied in bathroom. The metal cabinet is usually installed on the wall, and personal hygiene products like shampoo, toothpaste, etc. are placed in the cabinet. Generally, an LED luminous body will be disposed inside the cabinet door, which can brighten the whole cabinet after electrification. Traditional cabinets realize electrification by adopting a long wire disposed in the cabinet door and the cabinet body, this design needs many fasteners, making the wiring structure complex, lowering the assembly efficiency and increasing the cost. Moreover, part of wire will be inevitably exposed at the joint of the cabinet door and the cabinet body, which is neither beautiful, nor convenient to clean.
The invention is treated for overcoming these deficiencies above.